Midrange 101
To learn how to build a deck in general, go to the page Deckbuilding 101. So, you want to learn how to make a midrange deck. Good choice! Information Midrange decks are decks that play as much quality cards as possible. They do not concern about how fast they go to the kill the opponent, as long as they can play more quality cards than the opponent can. Midrange sacrifices speed for power. In comparison to other decks, midrange decks: * Have more power than an aggro deck. Aggro decks depend on speed to kill the opponent before the opponent can set up. Midrange does not, as it can play high-in-quality cards to stall the Aggro and ultimately leading into favor for the Midrange. * Play high-quality cards. '''Midrange focuses on playing big threats to overrun smaller ones. Core cards (fighters that cost a decent amount of icons for a huge fighter) are your friend in this. * '''Does not kill as fast. '''Despite beating Aggro, a deck based around killing the opponent ASAP, Midrange is not good in killing the opponent as fast as possible. This could lead into a loss against a control deck. * '''Maintains power late-game. '''Aggro decks can sometimes lead themselves into a pit if they go "too fast" (such as flooding the board and buffing their allies in a few turns only to lead themselves into a boardwipe). Midrange needs at around 3-5 fighters on the board, and can summon cards again if they fall. * '''Can set up as fast as aggro. Aggro and midrange both equally need to set up around the same amount of time. However, midrange can't kill the opponent as fast as aggro. * Has some icon generation capabilities. Midrange does need some icons for some fighters. Example To understand how to find a high quality card suitable for a midrange deck, we'll compare to 2 cards. In this case, Dairingpoophead is suitable for a Midrange deck. Despite being locked for two turns Dairingpoophead has good base stats for only 3 white and 1 blue. Lohit, however, is suitable for aggro decks. It's cheap and isn't locked additionally (unlike DairingPoopHead). Despite Lohit not being able to generate icons, aggro decks generally don't need a lot of colored icons. Let's give another example. Let's compare Ambamby to Blockerwiz. Which one is suitable for midrange? Ambamby is very cheap, costing one white icon and having 150/350 as their base stats. Meanwhile, Blockerwiz costs 2 turns to be summoned for the 4 white icons (with the exception of the start of the game) and one red icon. However, despite Blockerwiz needing two turns to be summoned, Blockerwiz is a tanky fighter and dealing good damage back, sustaining from most enemy fighters in the board. Ambamby is only suitable for aggro, as it is cheap, fragile, but can do good damage back. Aggro cards love cheap fighters. On the other hand, Blockerwiz takes two turns to even be summoned. However, Blockerwiz has very good stats and can fight and sustain many enemy fighters with ease. Remember, despite midrange decks being slow, they make it up for their huge power. Finally, to test your knowledge, let's give a final example. This time, you're the enemy, against the midrange deck. Considering you have only 4 white icons and 8 green icons, which would be more effective against a midrange deck? Let's go into analysis. 1x1x1x1 is a card with 1500 health and 250 power. While this is not devastating by itself, take note of its effect. 1x1x1x1's effect sets all the fighters' power to 250. Going by this logic, 1x1x1x1 needs to be attacked 6 times in order to die. Since midrange doesn't have the board filled with fighters, it will stay vulnerable to any other attacks you may put out. However, midrange cards play in more fighters to maintain damage, using the original fighters to attack yours. Razuatix has 1700 health and 500 power. This means that Razuatix can take in damage and deal good damage back. In addition, Razuatix deals 9999 damage to a target fighter. This means that it could take out the strongest card, lowering its power potential. However, take note that the midrange deck could also spawn in another card to take its place. This is a very hard debate, as both cards are used for different situations. However, by the slightest, Razuatix is better than 1x1x1x1. Razuatix has hard removal, while 1x1x1x1 have direct reduction. 1x1x1x1 doesn't negate a fighter's effects, meaning cards like BlockHaak can withstand this debuff. However, Razuatix has hard removal, destroying the card and taking it out of the game. This effect makes Razuatix one of the most useful and strongest cards in the game. In addition, Razuatix's base stats can withstand more cards than 1x1x1x1 if the midrange deck can spawn more fighters. "To be expanded!" ~Blitzwolfer, the newbie Category:About The Game Category:Guides Category:Deckbuilding